The First?
by s-i-k-aikouka21
Summary: Will Inuyasha Finally say the word Kagome has been dying to hear, or will he risk losing her forever.
1. Introduction

Day had turned into night, the sky turned a deep midnight blue, he stars dangled above as if they were candles in the sky, the moon let out a pale yellow glow the brushed upon Kagome's face. She sat there still and calm, not doing anything at all, just enjoying the view of trees she had above the cliff. She laid backed and gazed up at the stars, watching a shooting star fly by every once in a while. The wind gave a quiet howl that tossed her hair over face. Kagome, who was so far in her dreams did not notice her hair flying by her until it began to tickle her nose. She smiled a little and placed her hair behind her ears. She stood up and began to walk back to where the others were resting. Once she got there she noticed that Inuyasha has not yet fallen asleep. He stared at her for a moment, the got up and pulled her by the arm until they were safe distance from the other. Pushing her fragile body up against the tree Inuyasha put his face a mere inch away from hers, stared into her eyes. "Where in the hell did you go!?" Inuyasha yelled at her as he put on hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." She replied with ease. "Hey, next time stupid let me know so just in case something happens to you I can save you again." "What is the supposed to mean." "Exactly what it says. I'm the one stuck saving you all the time." "Stuck saving me. God Inuyasha you are so pig headed. Why do I even bother with you sometimes?" "Because you a stupid idiot that's why." Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and took a few steps back. "Inuyasha." Kagome began. "Oh great! I know what is gonna happen next!" Inuyasha's eyes shut close and as Kagome said "the word" it echoed into Inuyasha's head almost as the Kagome had been talking as slowly as she could. "SIIIIIIT!" rang into Inuyasha's head a few times as his neck was pulled into the ground and his body followed instantly after it. Kagome smiled and circled around Inuyasha and went to sleep near Sango and Shippo. Moments later Inuyasha appeared near the camp site to go to sleep as well. Holding on to his neck he rested a foot away from Miroku. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and grinned. "You pissed her off again didn't you?" he whispered over to Inuyasha. As mad as he was Inuyasha got up, walked over to Miroku and kicked him into a tree. A sweat drop appeared in the back of Miroku's head. He should have known better. Kagome's and Inuyasha's behavior was similar to that of an old married couple, and everyone knows better then to get in between that. But know there "love" for each other is being put to the test. Inuyasha has no choice but to swallow his pride and tell Kagome what she longs to here before he loses her forever. So will Inuyasha say the magic words that Kagome has longed to hear (even longer then she will admit), or will the least likeliest person take Kagome away from Inuyasha. You have to read on to find out.  
  
I am looking for a beta reading to check up on any mistakes I make. So if you like what I have written so far (My introduction), then write to me at bsb_shiningstar21@hotmail.com about being my first beta reader. 


	2. What old lady?

Konichiwa, everyone, I hope you enjoy the First Chapter to my fan fiction. This is my first fan fic so go easy on me with your criticism lol.thanks guys enjoy!!!  
  
The morning sun had begun to rise giving the sky a new color. The air was crisp, and Inuyasha, who had long since been awake, sat on a tree branch above the others. His eyes were fixed on Kagome who, at the time, was still sleeping. No thoughts crossed his mind; he just couldn't remove his eyes from Kagome's innocent face. The wind began to whistle a little and pushed aside Inuyasha's silver hair that then struck a thought to Inuyasha. Why did I pick Kikyo, I am such a fool. I could have been with Kagome. Kagome if only. If only she could see what was really in my heart. Inuyasha thought to himself and sighed. Inuyasha's "undying love" for Kikyo had faded ever since the moment he laid his eyes on Kagome. But, nevertheless, his "love" for Kikyo allowed from him to hide and deny his feelings to his friends, and at times, to himself. But buried deep in his heart his true feelings remained. It really was Kagome who made his heart skip a beat when she looked at him. And only she could cause a rush of emotions inside him with a mere smile. How does she do it? Inuyasha asked himself as he softly smiled and continued to watch her sleep. Moments later the others began to wake. Inuyasha ran off to get everyone some breakfast that was later cooked by Kagome. Soon after a not so quiet breakfast they all began on there way to the village of Kiribati. "Tell me why it is that we are going to that stupid village again?" Inuyasha asked as he stood in front of Kagome with his arms crossed and legs spread. "The villagers there need us; they have been under attack by some demon that also kidnaps the beautiful women in town just so he can use them for his own personal enjoyment. Besides we need to get more shards." Kagome replied with a smirk. "Augh! So what it's not like any of you are gonna be in any danger." "What's that supposed to mean!" "Well you said he only went after beautiful women right?" Inuyasha asked, not realizing what he was saying. Flames started to burn in Kagome's eyes. "So you don't think I'm beautiful huh?!" "Please you! KA! You're not beautiful, that's just crazy!" "Not beautiful! I'll have you know I was one of the prettiest girls back home." "Yeah like you said was!" "Inuyasha-sama you, you, Oswari!" Kagome shouted as she caught up with the rest who didn't even realize that they where fighting again. Inuyasha stood up and thought to himself, Stupid girl, and her stupid "oswari" command. Inuyasha often wondered when Kagome would stop abusing her abilities to control him for those few seconds. With one short leap Inuyasha caught up with everyone else. A sharp breeze came from the east sending a chill down the spines everyone. The leaves on the tree were stripped off with ease and tossed into the sky.  
  
"What is that?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "It's nothing. Keep walking." Inuyasha replied as they still continued. He noticed that Kagome has been slightly shaken by the sudden wind. He walked toward her and stood strong by her side to show her that she was safe as long as he stood by her. She looked up at him, the sun shined down on his face allowing his eyes to twinkle as they looked into hers. Kagome grabbed on to Inuyasha's arm and rested her arm in between his. Inuyasha stared at Kagome as though he had not seen her for ages; it was almost like he had just finally seen her true beauty for the first time. His hand shook a little, he knew that Kagome was the one and without her he would be so lost in his own world. He made a fist with his free hand, his heart raced as he continued to look at her. He knew his heart was hers. It drove him crazy that he couldn't not let her know how he felt, but his pride and arrogance would not allow him to fall at her mercy. Or at least this is what he though would happen if he revealed how deeply he felt for her. He truly believed that there was no chance for the two of them to be. And in that instance he did what he thought he would never do, a small tear trailed down his cheek like an undersized snail traveling across glass. Why do I feel this way? In the corner of his eye's he notice Miroku was looking at them. Quickly he turned away his cheeks turned red and felt warm. Miroku didn't say anything he turned his head and suggested that they should continue on if they planned to reach the village before night fall. Kagome took a deep breath and continued to walk and released her arm from Inuyasha's. What was that? Kagome asked herself. Hey what am I worried about I have Inuyasha-sama protecting me! She said as a smile began to form on her face. Just being around Inuyasha could bring a secret joy into Kagome's heart, she loved it when she was with him, and loved even more when he looked at her they way that he did. She crossed her fingers and hoped her dreams of them finally being together would happen. All it would take is those three words to make Kagome sacrifice everything she has, all that she was, and all that she could be just to be by his side. "Wow, look at how beautiful it is here!" Shippou said once they arrived at the village. And without hesitiation he ran off toward the market. "Shippou stop come back here!" Sango cried out as she ran after him and forcefully brought him back to the other. Shippou tried his hardest to get out, but eventually gave up. "Come one, we have to go to the home of the priest." Miroku said as he walked in front of the others and lead the way. The home of the priest was surrounded by an endless garden that stole the breath of anyone who passed by it. But the beauty of the garden was under minded by he grace and style of the priest Surioouik home. He sat in the center of the room still and focused on his readings. Once the guards introduced the visitors he stood up to greet them. He stood tall, over six feet, his body appeared thin, and his salt and pepper hair color gave him a more elderly look, although his age was no over forty winters. All but Inuyasha bowed as he approached them. Inuyasha finally noticed that priest Surioouik was glancing at him. "Ka!" Inuyasha murmured. "Ah, this must be the legendary hanyou. Is he not?" priest Surioouik asked in a soft, calm, but firm tone. "Yeah, that's right." Inuyasha said disregarding his obviously higher authority. Not paying any mind to the level of insolence that he was showing he bowed to all of them even Inuyasha. He was grateful enough for the help that they would give him. Priest Surioouik began to explain the sitiuation and the demon that had been disturbing them. "So will you please help us in getting rid of this horrible monster?" The priest asked. Without any suspicions they were able to grant there assistance. They were given two special guest rooms, one for the boys and the other for the girls. A hot spring in the back was available to there usage. Kagome, Sango, and Shippou all went into the hot spring to relieve some tension off there aching muscles. Kagome stared up at the sky and watch fallen petals being tossed in the wind fly by above her. At the instant Inuyasha walked over to the hot spring wearing nothing but a white cloth around his waist. His chest was sweat and drips of water ran down his chest and then were absorbed by the cloth. He demanded that they all get out because he wanted to go in, in embarrassment Miroku stood behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha-sama you'll just have to wait cause I am not getting out yet." Kagome shouted "I'm impatient. GET OUT!" Inuyasha shouted at her as he got closer to her. "Inuyasha Oswari!" Kagome shouted not realizing that the command ended up tossing Inuyasha into the hot spring and right on top of her. "Ouch!" "Get off!" "Don't touch me there!" "Who is that?" "That's mine!" "Stupid girl!" "Ahhhh" "My CLOTH!" "What are you doing to me?" Kagome shouted as she and Sango ran across to the other side. "Inuyasha-sama turn around!" "Why, you act like I even want to see you naked!" "You probably do!" "Don't flatter yourself!" "Oswari!" she cried out "Stupid girl! Stop doing that! Don't take out your sexual frustration on me!" "SEXUAL FRUSTRATION! Inuyasha.OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!" "AUGH!" Inuyasha cried. "You do stuff like this and wonder why I put Kikyo over ...ah you." Those words felt like a dagger was shoved into her heart. "Inuyasha, you." With just those words Kagome walked out of the hot springs and wrapped her cloths around her. "Well if you love Kikyo so much why you do go find her now." Kagome said as she walked back inside with her head lowered and heart crushed. "Inuyasha, I can't believe you said that. You should know better." Sango replied to him with disapproval. "Yeah you big jerk. Kagome is a very beautiful girl. You're an idiot if you don't see that! I don't know why she even likes you." Shippou said while splashing water into his face. "Come one Shippou let's go find her. At least we can show her that someone does care about her." Inuyasha stared at them as they walked away. Why did he have to bring Kikyo into this? Does he always think about her? Kagome put her cloths on and walked into the village market. In a daze she just walked around not noticing any of the beautiful sights around, or even a stand that was selling some of her favorite foods. "Would you like you dreams to become a reality?" An elderly old woman asked Kagome as she put out her hand to show into her home. She was short, had pale skin, and wore a plan white kimono. Her eyes were a black blue tone and she skin dragged through her face. "Who are you?" "I am a priestess here you look very distressed. I want to bring ease to your troubled heart. You need not tell me what happened, but what you wish to happen." She said as she sat Kagome down in front of her. "I don't think so. I'll be fine." "Inuyasha didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "What did you say?" Kagome asked in confusion. How did she know me and Inuyasha had a fight? "I have the ability to see what is in the hearts of others and to heal there pain. Please let me us my gift on you." "Well." "You have nothing to lose." "Well, I just want him to be honest to me and himself about how they feel." Kagome asked innocently as she placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Ah, love. Then best way to reveal one's love is a tangled web that corners one and forces them to give in to there true feeling. Give me you hand. Come child, trust me, all you seek will come to you. Ariku tanika wasiu isbro katina." The women continued to chant a strong wind blew all around Kagome. A speck of dirt found its way into Kagome's eyes that then caused her to shut her eyes. When she opened them she found herself in the middle of the town. No trace of the old women was any where. What...what happened? Where did she go? Faded in the background the voice of Inuyasha was calling out to her. Her stomach became uneasy and her balance was lost. Before she hit the ground Inuyasha's arms caught her. "Inuyasha-sama?" Kagome looked up at him and began to vomit. As soon as the last bit of her dinner came out she blacked out. Only to find herself back in the priest house and Inuyasha in the corner watching over her. What is that idiot doing! I can't believe she stayed up all night to watch over me! AUGH, why can't he just leave me the hell alone? "Kagome are you ok? Where did you go?" Inuyasha said as he crawled over to her side and placed his hand on her face, he smiled. She is ok. He sighed. "Don't touch me!" Kagome slapped his hands away from her face, using her sleeves she wiped over the spot in her head that Inuyasha touched. She sneered at him, ah he is so annoying!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wait up for my next chapter. Don't be confused! Everything will become clear in the next few chapters. Please feel free to e-mail me with any comments. I am still looking for someone to check over my work to make sure all my characters are in place and that my grammar errors are fixed. Bsb_shiningstar21@hotmail.com 


End file.
